PUCCA: diario
by HOWGLEHITZ
Summary: Mi nombre es pucca… ¿es enserio? Bueno me siento estúpida escribiendo en este cuaderno ya que no puedo hablar y expresarlo a un que por otra parte escribir esto me ayuda a desahogar lo que quiero y mantenerlo en secreto todo lo que quiero decir, bueno nadie lo leerá y aun así escribo como si estuviera hablando con alguien jeje…


LOS PERSONAJES QUE MENCIONE SON PROPIEDAD DE LA EMPRESA SUR COREANA Vooz Character System A ACEPCIÓN DE UNO ES MÍO Y BUENO DECIDÍ ALEJARME UN POCO DEL TRAMA ORIGINAL ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO E IGNOREN LOS PEQUEÑOS DEFECTOS DELA TRAMA YA VERÁN POR QUE ME PUSE CHICA MONOTICO Y ALGO QUE AGREGAR ES MI PRIMER FIC SOLO ESO AH DUDAS O CRITICAS SE VALE DE TODO ME COMENTAN AHORA SI

PUCCA: DIARIO

Mi nombre es pucca… ¿es enserio? Bueno me siento estúpida escribiendo en este cuaderno ya que no puedo hablar y expresarlo a un que por otra parte escribir esto me ayuda a desahogar lo que quiero y mantenerlo en secreto todo lo que quiero decir, bueno nadie lo leerá y aun así escribo como si estuviera hablando con alguien jeje…

No tengo mucho que contar solo puedo escribir que…ah ya se te puedo "hablar" o escribir de mis amigos empezare por Ching mi mejor amiga desde siempre compartimos todo, nos apoyamos mutuamente, es linda, dulce está enamorada de Abyo un narcisista engreído y buscapleitos pero es una gran persona cuando le conoces bien siempre se quita la camisa y no sé porque la verdad es el mejor amigo de GARU…

AWWW cada vez que digo, recuerdo, escribo su nómbreme late tan rápido el corazón, los colores se vuelven pastel yyy ah que chico hace que mi mundo gire a mi alrededor :3 en fin hay que bajar de los pies en la tierra y a lo que voy es que es muy talentoso, inteligente, hábil con todo tipo de armas y algo tímido y no por que no hable eso es aparte sino porque lo siento aun teniendo 17 años jijiji lo sé soy una acosadora de primera, hay muchas cosas que quiero decir de garu pero estas páginas no alcanzarían además tengo otras cosas que decir por ejemplo mis tíos dumplin, lingüini y Jo los mejores cocineros de la aldea y excelentes tutores que aunque hablen del honor de la comida casi siempre los quiero ya me dio hambre ire abajo por unos cinco platos :D ya no resisto creo que lo dejare aquí ¡A COMER!

DÍA 01: 17:00 PM (en el que se escribe en el diario)

Diario que crees iré a Japón me llego una carta con instrucciones para ir a uno de los mejores hospitales del mundo ¡QUE EMOCIÓN! No por lo malo ya saben chequeos, revisiones, baños de esponja, inyecciones etc. si no las cosas que iré hacer ay aballa aun recuerdo cuando pise Tokio por primera vez con mis amigos el señor kishimoto fue muy generoso en pagarme el avión como me gustaría llevarme a todos pero no se puede que mala suerte en fin a empezar de cero…

p-pero garu ya me deprimí

(esa noche 10:30)

LO TENGO después de pensarlo mucho tome una decisión difícil mis tios casi les da un paro cardiaco al igual que ching dejare libre a garu se que dolerá pero es necesario sino seria egoísta tenerlo a esperar por mi y secuestrarlo estaba en mis plan espero no estaría mucho tiempo con el en Tokio mmm seguiré con el plan garu re acera su vida si él es feliz también yo esperemos

DÍA 02 12:45

Diario creo que no lo podre hacer no quise buscarlo pero una punzada me obligo fui directo a su casa quería detenerme pero era demasiado tarde mientras estaba pensando ya lo había besado y abrazado NO ES JUSTO me retire velozmente al restaurante mis tíos y ching me consolaron explicándome que no es fácil dejarlo de la noche a la mañana desde que tenia diez años fui su acosadora y si creo que será difícil bueno plan b mañana aun que sienta esa ´punzada no iré con el TODO POR GARU.

DIA 03 12:25

OTRA VEZ NOOO TT_TT NO PUEDO HACERLO y no fui a su casa sino que estaba repartiendo los pedidos al bosque y en la aldea todo normal sentía esa punzada pero la ignoraba ¿Cómo? Aceleraba mas rápido de lo normal estaba funcionando pero lo vi de casualidad tropecé cayendo entre sus brazos y lo mismo, salió corriendo despavorido quise ir tras de el pero no recogí mi moto y me encamine directo al restaurante.

19:15 PM

Bien cambio de planes… para mi de parte de mi me encerrare en el cuarto y me olvidare del exterior claro que ching se ofreció en ayudarme con los pedidos y dada bien a comenzar esta exageración de plan lo veo como mi única alternativa creo.

DIA 04 06:00

Hoy son las seis de la mañana y ciento que es la una bien nada mal estoy sentada viendo mi alrededor a como dé el florero garu vi a mi gato pasar garu demonios siento las punzadas garu bueno ¿Qué puede estar peor?

16:14

QUE RAYOS ME PASA…ok ok ando nerviosa me cuenta trabajo escribir solo un poco acomode todo desde mis cajones de ropa en orden alfabético digo de color lo del orden alfabético fueron mis cds la cama de mi gato lo puse en otro lado y limpie todo cada rincón del cuarto quise tirar las fotografías de garu no pude tal vez no esté lista para un paso tan grande por ahora me pregunto que estarán haciendo todos no puedo ver por la ventana ya que mis tíos les pedí que lo taparan de seguro estará tranquilo en especial garu debe estar entrenando con miedo o meditando SIP debe ser eso … o no |.| bueno el florero está mal lo arreglare y le pediré a dada que traiga un bonsái si quedaría lindo haya.

20:30 PM

GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GAR…QUE, MIERDA ME PASA solo eh pensado en el todo el día GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU GARU

SIENTO QUE LAS DUDAS ME CONSUMEN LENTO Y SATISFACTORIAMENTE LE GUSTA VERME DE ESA MANERA Y SI MI AMADO FUE SECUESTRADO PO NINJAS MALVADOS O ALIENES PARA SUS EXPERIMENTOS O SE LASTIMO Y NO ESTUVE AHÍ PARA AYUDARLO SI CHING SE PERDIÓ Y NO SABE QUE PEDIDO ES CUAL OOO SI RING RING ANDA CON NOOOOOOOOOOOOO vasta sueno como loca y mas si lo que estoy pensando lo escribo aquí tengo que seguir con el plan y dar el primer paso para dejar en paz a garu y si sale con alguien esta bien PERO SI SALE PARA LASTIMAR-ME no lo creo todo estará bien me relajare pues aparte el no le interesa salir con chicas y se concentra en sus propósitos y entrenamientos yo y mi paranoia

DIA 05 (PUEDE SER CUALQUIER HORA)

Casi se cumple la semana encerrada en esta "prisión" estoy agitada ¿puedes creerlo? Bien redactare esto mientras este algo cuerda destroce todo hasta los bonsái que me traían algo curioso no rompí las fotos de el como si fuera poco intente hacer un garu con la bazofia que estaba alrededor ya saben (restos de comida CD cinta adhesiva y pedazos de tela regados en mi cuarto) si creo que perdí la cabeza peleaba verbalmente con mi propio reflejo pero si no fueran por mis tíos y chig que me hicieron reaccionar no se estaría escribiendo esto bueno mis tíos me dijeron que era una estupidez encerrarme en el cuarto que debería estar abajo no salir si eso tenia planeado pero en la cocina o hablar con alguien eso me comentaron creo que les daré la razón lo que hice fue muy exagerada claro átales horas estaré abajo estoy algo cansada creo que dormiré .

DIA 06 12:05 PM

Bueno ya la locura se paso poco a poco pero paso ya hasta se cumplió 5 semanas de igual forma resumiré lo que paso como dije mis tíos me frangieron una nueva carta del Sr kishimoto el boleto y nuevas instrucciones eso fue en las primeras semanas ya en la tercera y cuarta semana trabajaba en la cocina con dada ayudándole a lavar los trastes ching me visita sin falta también abyo claro que tienen cuidado en no hablar de garu apropósito como dije desde un principio su nombre abarca casi todo el diario jeje hasta una dice" CÁSATE CON MIGO O TE DESCABEZO VIVO" no tiene lógica bueno a lo que estaba Abyo me enseño nuevas tácticas de kun-fu ching me conto que hicieron una recolecta de pasteles en el centro de la aldea todos a acepción de mi asistieron fue di vertido dijo lo mas raro fue que dada intento golpear e insultar al mismo tobe ex – rival de garu mas bien el solo lo ignoro de seguro fue por algo que hizo ring ring yo creo no por nada dada se enfrenta con alguien mas fuerte que el… si logro yo quitarme esa obsesión de garu ayudare a dada para que se olvide de una vez por todas a esa presuntuosa ring ring

20:00 PM

MMM eh pensado muchas cosas durante estas horas de la noche no tiene lógica como les diré a mis amigos que partiré a Tokio y por qué Abyo y Ching no andan si se ve que se gustan todas esas preguntas tan absurdas revolotean en mi cabeza y otra cosa que jamás pensé por que no acepte en salir con ese modelo que quiso conquistarme ah era un pedófilo…

Aparte de todo eso no tiene lógica que dada se enfrentara a tobe si fue el causante de muchas cosas pero en los últimos años es una persona diferente en todo sentido ya no es aquel que quería venganza por estupideces sino que ahora es mas solitario y callado es mas ni caso nos hace ese accidente le hiso madurar bueno descansa.

DIA 06: (CUALQUIER HORA DE LA NOCHE)

Eh dormido dos semanas así que en total son siete semanas bueno me conto mi tío dumpin bueno no tengo tanto sueño así que contare lo que soñé no tiene sentido pero lo escribiré parezco una niña pequeña volando en una nube veo toda la isla los aldeanos también flotan en nubes casi como la del maestro soo y el dragón me saludo me sentía feliz y plena y claro que las lagrimas cayeron al ver la silueta de mis padres susurraron algo que yo no entendí pero intentaron abrazarme pero la nube en la que estaba retrocedía y el mismo sueño se repetía

DÍA 07 08:00 AM

Bueno ya casi se cumple once semanas y en estas once siento que madure algo sencillo el nombre de garu me da igual ya no ciento emoción claro que mi amor es el mismo pero con un nivel de tranquilidad se podría decir creo que mate a esa acosadora que hay en mi bueno esto es algo hug tengo un chiquero.

13:01 PM

ya listo creo que no hay rastro de basura todo esta vacio bueno esa caja me sirvió de mucho lo metí debajo de mi cama no quise tirarlo por ahora pero deje unas fotos de mi y garu con nuestros amigos hace un año atrás ala edad de 14 y 17 años y otra que me llevare a Tokio con migo están todos reunidos en la víspera de año nuevo que tiempos aquellos .

14:08 PM

Bueno creo que ya estoy lista para dar el siguiente paso lo pensé 3 veces no hay duda.

DÍA 08 12:00 AM

Al destapar la ventana los rayos de sol alumbraron mis ojos por unos minutos viendo así que la aldea pareciera mas pintoresca que nunca o que yo recordaba puse manos ala obra comencé arreglarme algo fresco me puse un escote y un short como mi vestimenta y unas coletas casi parecido a mis chunguitos pero con pico bueno Salí a repartir los pedidos todos me saludaban y preguntaban si estaba bien yo les decía que si y me marchaba a la hora de mi descanso caminaba por la plaza con Ching platicábamos de muchas cosas di vertidas cuando en eso escucho el gong del restaurante eso significaba que mi descanso había terminado me despedí de mi amiga y Salí corriendo a chin- dooda mis tíos me dieron a elegir si aceptaba o no yo acepte pero tenia esa intriga pues solo era un pedido se los dije mi tío dumpling me confesó que ese pedido era la de garu quede en unos instantes en shock pues aun sentía algo y podría tener una recaída pero de todas formas acepte tome mi moto y me dirigí al bosque de mambo me dirigía a toda velocidad mientras mi corazón lo podía oír y mil cosas recorrían mi cabeza no me di cuenta que estaba a punto de atropellar a Yuni en eso vi una sombra pasar velozmente para quitar a la perra del camino haciéndome que me atropellara con un árbol Salí volando por suerte no me lesione pues esa persona que rescato a Yuni también me atrapo justo cuando iba a caer y ME SORPRENDÍ porque estaba en los brazos de Tobe el mismo que lo madreaba (bueno basta de eso) me bajo reparo mi moto agarro a Yuni que estaba a un lado de nosotros y se fue no si antes alborotarme el pelo y sonreírme la perra comenzó a ladrar después de ese incidente llegue ala casa de garu al fin la prueba de fuego estaba algo nerviosa me arme de valor y toque la puerta al abrir el estaba en calzoncillos y cerio pero algo espantado claro solo sonreí como de costumbre y le entregue el pedido camine directo a mi moto y Salí corriendo me temblaba todo parecía gelatina al llegar al restaurante mi moto se destrozo y mis tíos salieron con un plato de fideos ENORME :3 hay como los quiero a los tres .

DÍA 09 10:12

Los días han transcurrido rápido y apenas unos minutos hable con Tobe bueno no hablar bien bien que digamos como explicarlo … Dada hiso un drama cuando mistios le pidieron recoger y dar otro plato a la mesa numero doce se negaba rotundamente asi que me encargue yo y ahora sabia porque si ahí estaba el y recordando que Dada se enfrento a él supuse que fue grave para que Dada hiciera un drama en la cocina bueno no tenía miedo se cómo controlarlo se puede decir asi pero no ha hecho nada asi que no hay tanto problema con el le sonreí como diciéndole hola el esta}ba leyendo un libro also la mirada y luego volvió a su lectura lo tome como una respuesta agarre el plato y le deje uno nuevo wel solo me dijo gracias bueno corrijo no hablamos pero sentí que tobe si ha madurado mucho.

DIA 10 20:20 PM

Bueno eh pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con Abyo y Ching al principio me iba cuando llegaba garu pero ahora puedo estar tranquila garu se siente extraño piensa que es una nueva táctica para acosarlo pero no eh tenido sospechas de que el quiere que sea como antes por que Ching me ha dicho que ha preguntado por mi eso da algo de risa por que no es por Ching sino me estoy enterando por mi misma que garu si me aprecia ya que se acerca "discretamente" a mí pero trato de no hacerme ilusiones … la verdad es difícil

Pasando a otro tema me tropecé con Tobe justo cuando iba directo al restaurante hubo un silencio incomodo y largo intente hacerle platica pero me rodeo yo volví a ponerme enfrente de el algo molesta el se sentó en medio tronco cruzando los brazos me hiso entender que prosiguiera le propuse que fuéramos amigos el acepto pensaba que no hablamos durante cinco horas (se podría decir así yo no) se volvió una gran persona de mucho mundo me conto sus aventuras y experiencias en todo oriente y gran parte de Rusia fue algo muy interesante y trágico quería olvidar el acontecimiento que tuvo tiempo atrás olvidar todo pero no pudo decidió comenzar de cero me conto que es algo difícil pero está acostumbrado nos despedimos siendo sincera mi conclusión sigue siendo la misma.

DÍA 11 (CUALQUIER HORA DE LA NOCHE)

FIU.. estoy agotada saque a esa ostigosa pareja de texanos que contaminan ahora con robots de pelea y sirvientes que fastidio con esos dos eso fuen en la tarde

En la mañana garu se molesto intente comunicarme con el no hace una semana que voy a la guarida ahora es una cabaña muy elegante y grande dejame decir me ayuda a estudiar algunas cosas en especial algo sobre la cultura japonesa es un buen instructor e inclusive sus amigos mejoraron sus técnicas de combate y saben hablar otros idiomas …eso es tétrico con inteligencia y nuevos movimientos podrían humillar de una vez por todas de garu solo que ya se había resignado bueno Tobe tiene un humor de lo más atrevido y negro asi que me enseño una nueva forma de besar me dijo el nombre el origen y todo eso asi que me deje llevar mientras lo abrazaba el me enseñaba no sin antes decirme que esto se quedara entre nosotros y tan amigos como siempre acepte y bueno imagínenselo solo que no contamos que garu iba pasando por ahí si no fuera por Tobe que grito su nombre y no volteaba me siento mal por garu no debi hacer eso ahora piensa que ando con tobe.

DIA 12 (MITAD DE LA TARDE)

Que dia Dada me cito en el fondo de la cocina quería hablar acerca de tobe me conto que él era un mujeriego sinvergüenza y otras cosas mas solo quería acostarse con ellas y que me alejara lo antes posible de el "antes de que me manipule por completo" a mí no me interesa eso de echo a tenido en varias ocasione s aprovecharse de mi en su casa pero no lo ha hecho y aparte todavía sigue enojado quise preguntarle pero no así que fui con él para aclarar una vez por todas me relato que un tiempo andaba saliendo con Chief y claro tenía esa maña de engañarla con otra y otra si era muy mujeriego chief se entero y se fue de la aldea eso me dijo le pregunte sobre el pleito que tuvo con Dada callo unos instantes luego me dijo que era algo insignificante y cambio de tema poco después en la plaza de la aldea el rumor de que tobe me beso se expandió chin me preguntaba si era verdad si me pareció o k de plano olvide a garu no lo creo de la noche ala mañana no se puede olvidar una persona sin darme cuenta alguien me mando a volar me levante alce la mirada y vi a Ring ring parecía más histérica que nunca yo no sabía porque me ataco así que no me iba a dejar …

DIA 13 07:30 AM

Tres semanas han transcurrido solo tres y estoy preparando mis cosas para irme ya me olvidaba ching fue una de las primeras en saber mi partida si se entristeció pero la vida sigue aparte Abyo se le confesó se ven tan lindos juntos garu tiene celos pues ya casi no está con él a veces lo espió es inevitable pero por unos minutos no tenía mucho tiempo iría a Japón no quiero quedar inconcluso este pleito con el ni en sooga mientras el meditaba pacíficamente yo me aproximaba lentamente ya cuando estaba cercas de el lo interrumpí el me miro unos instantes y siguió como si nada aun seguía enojado por lo que vio no lo resistí mas retrocedí para tomar velocidad y saz lo bese como antes garu quedo en shock pues se tardo en seguirme o eso creí yo ya había llegado al corazón del bosque pues estaba algo cansada tome un poco de aire mire por todos lados ni rastro de él "al menos valdría la pena su cara" pensé ni me di cuenta cuando el me tiro y se puso encima de mi lo vi a los ojos me sonroje y luego… me beso aquello fue lindo y tierno sentí que duro horas admito que no lo vi pasar delante de mis ojos que garu diera el primer paso este día no lo olvidare JAMÁS.

DIA 14 18:56

NO-LO-PUEDO-CREER… hoy iba en camino a la guarida casi me da un infarto al ver que el mismo Tobe estaba desnudo en la cama con Ring ring …aquello fue cómico encontré la puerta semi abierta el lugar estaba tirado pareciera que un torbellino arraso con todo el lugar pensé lo peor cuando escuche risas y murmullos en la parte de arriba no tengo que contar que paso después… ya vestidos me confesaron que esta Ring ring contrato digo amenazo a Tobe para que le ayudara a mejorar sus técnicas de combate él se negaba al principio (ya ven como es ella) y no tuvo otra opción y bueno durante esos días hubo conexión entre ellos y eso fue antes de romper con Chief ahora todo estaba claro el por qué Dada se le enfrento y por que ese dia ella me ataco, apropósito el tiradero fue porque estaba corriéndola por que iba a llegar ella le hizo un drama de celos y hubo una pequeña pelea, jamás lo hubiera creído ya que ambos son muy diferentes y nada compatibles a acepción que querían destruirnos les prometí guardar el secreto por ahora ya saben idea de ella.

DÍA 15 09:OO AM

Bueno ya son dos días de lo sucedido con tobe _ aun no se me borra esa imagen de la cabeza pero cambiando de tema soso junto con santa organizaron una parrillada todos estábamos invitados y solo tengo una hora para enlistarme mmm no se que ponerme n …ah si mis tíos me llaman luego escribo

19:40 PM

Valla tengo que escribirte en donde me quede así… mis tíos me compraron un vestido muy coqueto para lucirlo en la parrillada eso fue cuando baje ya en la parrillada si habían llegado todos a acepción de garu eso fue lo malo platicaba con mi amiga cuando tobe se acerco me saludo yo hice lo mismo con mi mano ching no entendía lo que pasaba con nosotros pues tobe era una persona muy aislada y nunca saludaba a nadie a acepción de mi ring rinng hizo su aparición como de costumbre se aproximo a mi creía que quería humillarme como siempre pero yo estaba preparada ella solo se disculpo por todo dándome un sermón de aquellos creí que se iba a poner de rodillas yo quede estupefacta al igual que ching la interrumpí acepte sus disculpas y nos hicimos amigas platicamos un buen rato ching se había ido con abyo … QUE IRONÍA Ring y yo juntas sin que el mundo explote eso es tétrico ok exagero las cosas miraba alrededor y Tobe solo nos miraba desde un árbol lejano ella solo saludaba discretamente "sabes Pucca esto va enserio jamás crei que alguien como el me interesaría jaja" me dijo algo sonrojada seguido de "ya es hora de retirarme" _ iug eso también me dijo acto seguido Tobe se desapareció la parrillada seguía su curso pero no había ni rastro alguno de Garu

DÍA 6 05:00 AM

Ando cansada pero valió la pena a las ocho en punto alguien toca mi ventana la abrí y no pude creer era garu si no hubiera sido por sus coletas no lo reconocería pues estaba con otras ropas pensaba que estaba soñando el me extendió la mano y me llevo a una colina todo estaba planeado era una velada romántica la luna se veía extremadamente grande pareciera que podía tocarla entre risas nos mirábamos claro que como hicimos voto de silencio no hablamos pero como dicen una mirada dice más que mil palabras nos besábamos y bueno basta decir que casi llegábamos más lejos si no hubiera sido por una explosión en el bosque decidimos explorar el lugar del incidente y cuando llegamos chaman estaba haciendo algo pero fallo esas cosas pasan con él lo ayudamos y seguimos con nuestro plan el me hizo una seña pequeña quería que lo persiguiera como cuando éramos niños fue divertido el personalmente me regreso a mi casa se despidió con un beso y jiji escribo esto apenas

DÍA 17 12:30

Ayer dormí el resto del día y toda la mañana de hoy fui a entregar pedidos mas aparte estoy muy apurada llego otra carta del señor Kishimoto diciendo que se adelantarían los planes que después de antepasado mañana tendría que viajar empaco como puedo ando nerviosa y siento que regresare esos fideos que desayune no hay tiempo que perder.

16:28 PM

Acabe de empacar ching y abyo me invitaron a un día de campo acepte por orden de mis tios me puse unos shorts con una blusa escotada con unas sandalias ah y un sombrero YA ME ESTÁN APURANDO

23:11 PM

No fue divertido al llegar con ellos vi a Garu sonriendo nos divertimos tanto aun que las palabras del señor KISHIMOTO me llegaron ala mente mas aparte los recuerdos que pase con ellos ching me pregunto si estaña bien solté a llorar querían consolarme quería decirles pero no pude solté a llorar aun mas ellos no sabían que decirme solo me abrasaron en especial Garu que también me ha correspondido por tanto tiempo y eso es lo que más me duele como le diré que rehaga su vida

DÍA 18 06:00 AM

Solo faltan dos días y eso me entristece ya las hojas se me están agotando ¿Qué planearon esta vez mis tíos? Han estado medio raros y me traen de aquí para allá con los pedidos aparte tengo que ir por mis papeles y pasaporte y eso lleva horas

14:50

Voy de un lado a otro Tobe me confesó que cuando regrese lo de Ring ring seria oficial eso es genial me alegro que al menos ellos tengan un final feliz me deseo suerte pero todavía estoy nostálgica como le diré a Garu que me iré por un largo tiempo.

DÍA 19 (cualquier hora)

Esto es una pesadilla mis tíos organizaron ayer una fiesta de despedida ya todos sabían que me iría a Japón fueron todos los aldeanos al no ser que cuando todos me deseaban lo mejor vi a garu con una mirada seria y molesto no lo culpo me puse triste el se aproximo y con algo de brusquedad me saco de la fiesta ya afuera había un pizarrón comenzó a decirme porque no le había dicho entre otras cosas solo me quedaba como estatua él quería una explicación yo tome el gis y escribí lo que no quería escribir lo nuestro terminaría aquí y que no volvería a sooga estaría en Tokio el solo se molesto se dio media vuelta y desapareció.

Ching también me reprocho del viaje pero me deseo suerte y me dio un obsequio muy lindo era pequeño y curioso Abyo también me deseo suerte de el y de parte de todos los aldeanos menos la de Garu conclusión todo esto se fue al carajo y si estoy llorando

DÍA 20 (cualquier hora del día)

Hoy es el gran día emocionada…algo y triste si mis tíos Ching Abyo y Tobe irán a dejarme al aeropuerto are un intento de ver si garu ira a despedirse tal vez veo mucha ciencia ficción bueno esto es lo último y solo quedan dos ojos y medio cheque todo está en orden las ideas se me están agotando no quiero que otra cosa quede inconclusa así que escribiré una carta aunque siento que nadie lo leerá.

SOOGA MI LUGAR DE NACIMIENTO AQUÍ CRECÍ, AQUÍ ME ENAMORE Y AHORA ME IRÉ LEJOS MUY LEJOS MIS FUERZAS SE AGOTAN POCO A POCO NUNCA OLVIDARE TUS ENSEÑANZAS Y AMIGOS QUE HICE YA QUE APRENDÍ MUCHO AQUÍ DIRÍA TANTAS COSAS QUE NO PUEDO DECIRLO EN UNA HOJA DE PAPEL A TI CHING MI MEJOR AMIGA CONFIDENTE Y UN GRAN APOYO GRACIAS TE QUERRÉ TODA LA VIDA Y SE QUE SERÁS FELIZ CON EL , ABYO SI ME LLEGARA ENTERAR QUE LE HICISTE DAÑO A CHING LE HAGA COMO LE HAGA REGRESARE Y TE TORTURARE COMO NO TE IMAGINAS … SINO PREGÚNTALE A TOBE COMO LO DEJABA CUÍDALA Y SIGUE SIENDO ALGUIEN MUY ESPECIAL , LEAL COMO SIEMPRE, AMIGO Y HERMANO ASÍ TE VEO.

DADA EL TORPE DE LA ALDEA DEJANDO DE LADO ESO ERES UNA GRAN PERSONA MERECES SER FELIZ CUÍDATE Y NO OLVIDES QUE ERES ÚNICO NO TE PONGAS TRISTE SI RING RING TE IGNORA ALGÚN DÍA LLEGARA ALGUIEN QUE SI TE APRECIE POR LO QUE ERES.

RING RING Y TOBE USTEDES DOS YA DÉJENSE DE RODEOS Y ENFRENTEN LO QUE TENGA QUE PASAR NO SE VALLAN A LO QUE DIRÁN RING RING YA NO SEAS TAN SUPERFICIAL LO POCO QUE TE TRATE BIEN SE NOTABA QUE SI ESTAS ENAMORADA DE EL IGNORA AL MUNDO QUE TE RODEA LO CONOZCO Y ES MUY IMPACIENTE SI SIGUES ASÍ LO PERDERÁS, TOBE, TOBE, TOBE, AUN QUE CONOZCA UN 99.9% DE TU LADO AGRIO AL FIN ME DI CUENTA QUE ERES UNA PERSONA MUY VALIOSA Y GENEROSA NUNCA CREÍ DECIR ESO PERO TE ESTIMO Y SIGUE COMO AHORA ADEMÁS TE DESEO LA FELICIDAD CON RING.

TIOS QUERIDOS USTEDES ME HAN APOYADO EN LOS MOMENTOS MAS DIFÍCILES Y NO TANTO SON UN EJEMPLO A SEGUIR SON UNOS EXCELENTES TUTORES Y PADRES MIS PADRES ESTARÍAN ORGULLOSOS DE USTEDES Y LES SEGUIRÍAN CONFIANDO EN USTEDES PARA QUE YO SIGA COMO HAORITA LOS ADORO…

SOSO, SANTA, DRAGON, MAESTRO SO, OFICIAL BRUCE Y TODOS LES DESEO LO MEJOR QUE SEAN FELICES Y NUNCA CAMBIEN YA QUE TODOS Y CADA UNO DE USTEDES HACEN QUE ESTA ALDEA Y MI VIDA SEA UNA AVENTURA GRACIAS…. Y GARU…

MI GRAN AMOR DE INFANCIA PERDÓNAME POR SER TAN EGOÍSTA TAL VEZ SI ME HUBIERAS CONOCIDO DIFERENTE PERO ASÍ NO SUCEDIERON CREO QUE SEGUIRÁS ENOJADO Y YO NO QUERÍA QUE TE MOLESTASES EN VERDAD NO QUERIA HACERLO SOLO SE FELIZ SIN MI Y NO QUIERO QUE SIGAS TENIENDO MI FANTASMA AUN TE AMO Y GRACIAS POR SOPORTARME Y APOYARME…

AH POSDATA SI ALGÚN DÍA REGRESO YA ESTARÉ HABLANDO ASÍ QUE BESOS A TI Y A TODOS LOS QUIERO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN

PUCCA

NARRADORA:

Eso fue lo ultimo que escribió en su diario Garu quien es el que lo estaba leyendo se quedo inmóvil por unos instantes una lagrima recorrió su mejilla cerro ese diario lo coloco en la cama acto seguido salió del cuarto algo lo intrigaba en su cabeza seria culpa o tristeza se preguntaba muchas cosas mientras bajaba en silencio sin querer paso por la puerta de la cocina semi abierta oyó lamentos y sollozos muy bajito eran los cocineros el chico se quedo a observarles pues últimamente se les veía una cara de tristeza era mejor que no haberse quedado ahí

Jo: (conteniendo su llanto) ¿a-a que… hora paso eso?

Dumpling: hace como una hora (lloriqueos)

Lingüini: cre-crei que tendría… más tiempo

Dumpling: (abrazándolo) vamos hay que ser fuertes el doctor Kishimoto nos dijo que solo tendría (sollozo) al menos fue cuando ella dormía

Jo: y ahora como le explicaremos a todos sobre esta tragedia como se lo van a tomar…en especial (silencio incomodo)

Lingüini: (suspiro) Garu no es verdad

Jo: si (suspiro) esta noticia lo destrozara por completo el pobre tan ilusionado de que pucca volverá a casa… mejor hay que guardarlo hasta que estemos listos

Dumpling: NO… tenemos que decirle (lagrimas cayéndose en sus ojos) aun que sea dolorosa la verdad ya callamos por mucho tiempo

Lingüini: si tienes razón… pero… como le vamos a decir no podemos llegar y decirle (conteniendo su llanto) hey G-Garu te queremos decir que pucca esta… es-ta (llorando y sus labios comenzaron a temblar) MU-ER-TA

Entonces los tres comenzaron a llorar amargamente…

Garu entro en shock al escuchar tal noticia perturbadora abrió la puerta bruscamente y comenzó a romper las cosas los cocineros intentaron tranquilizarlo duro un buen tiempo y después de tranquilizarlo se sentaron a contarle todo

Dumpling: no tenemos palabras pero supongo que quieres saber la verdad (suspiro) pucca sufría de una enfermedad no curable desde siempre

Lingüini: cuando era niña y le daba fiebre o temperaturas creíamos que solo era eso pero luego descubrimos que al paso de los años esa enfermedad mutaba…

Jo: pucca sabía lo que le pasaba pero decidió seguir como si nada, después conocimos a Kishimoto el director del mejor hospital de Tokio

Lingüini: nos ofreció ayuda profesional y gracias a el hicieron unos análisis descubrieron que esa enfermedad había avanzaba más rápido de lo normal y le quedaba muy poco

Los tres chefs no aguantaron mas el llanto y comenzaron a llorar garu no sabía qué hacer apretaba los puños y contenía las lagrimas -augh (tartamudeando) q-quiero…ir-los chefs se sorprendieron al escuchar que garu intentaba hablar

Dumpling: quieres ir a verla (garu asintió la cabeza positivamente) bien partiremos a Tokio el sábado…. ahora iremos a reunir a los muchachos

Dicho y hecho la noticia trágica callo en Sooga nadie podía creerlo en especial su mejor amiga y Abyo que pensaban que estaba estudiando medicina así en honor a ella le hicieron una ofrenda a su nombre todos incluyendo a tobe y ring contribuyeron.

Asi paso el resto de la semana hasta llegar el sábado despidiéndose de sus amigos subieron al avión hasta llegar a Tokio donde Kishimoto los estaba esperando fueron a un restaurante cercas del aeropuerto

Kishimoto: pucca fue una formidable mujer extraordinaria podría decir muchas cosas positivas de ella lamentablemente tuvo que partir (un cilencio inundo el lugar hasta que el doctor continuo) gracias a ella el hospital cambio los pacientes que la conocieron y también los doctores y enfermeras nunca dejaban de reír y también pudimos encontrar una cura a su enfermedad pero lamentablemente tuvo que haber una tragedia para salvar más vidas

Lingüini: gracias pero ¿donde se encuentra pucca?

Kishimoto: ella se enterró en la colina que está enfrente del hospital por el camino de arboles de cerezos me dijo que cuando le llegara la hora que fuera enterrada en ese lugar donde siempre andaba escribiendo apropocito les entrego estas cartas también me dijo que se los diera personal mente a ustedes y lo distribuyan a sus amigos

TODOS: (en sorprendidos) PUCCA HA-HABLO

Kishimoto: a si es era una sorpresa para ustedes pero eso no ocurrió ella hubiera quería decirles tantas cosas bellas

El silencio recayó de nuevo y las miradas tristes se hicieron precentes

Garu: n-no ha-ay que estar t-tris-tes …pu-pucca no le hubiera gustado vernos así (todos lo miraban Kishimoto solo sonrio)

Kihimoto:si el joven tiene razón no hay que estar tristes (mirando su reloj) miren la hora perdemos tiempo señores acompáñenme al hospital los llevare con ella .

Horas mas tarde fueron al hospital donde les dieron la bienvenida cordialmente llegaron al camino de cerezos hasta llegar a la cripta de pucca donde sus tios le pusieron flores y un pequeño altar después de un rato de oración kishimoto interrumpió

Kishimoto:apropocito Pucca alardeaba mucho de ustedes decía que hacían el mejor fideo jang jang del mundo (ellos sonrieron muy orgullosos) me gustaría que todo el hospital supiera de ello como petición de Pucca y mia

Jo:claro que si dumpling Lingüini hay que hacerlo por el honor , el hospital y pucca

Lingüini: siiii por Pucca

Dumpling: Pucca y el señor Kishimoto (retirándose) garu vienes

Garu asintió que no Kishimoto sonrió haciendo un gesto a Dumpling que se retiraron ya solo garu terminaba de orar cuando un suave viento retiro algunas flores y vio que en la cripta estaba algo escrito SIGUE TU VIDA Y NO TE RINDAS eso conmovió a garu y varios recuerdos le llegaban a su mente junto con sentimientos muy dulces

Garu: (feliz y pensando) Pucca mi acosadora preferida jamás te olvidare y ten la seguridad de que te amare por siempre

El viento volvió a soplar fuertemente y algunos petalos mesclados con las hojas del cerezosewguian al ritmo del vientogaru vio al horizonte y solo sonrio

Fin

BUENO SE3 QUE NO FUE MUY BUENO EL FINAL ALGO CURSI Y EMPALAGOSO PERO LUEGO ARE UN FINAL MEJOR COMENTEN SUS DUDAS QUEJAS GRACIAS


End file.
